


Like A Moth To A Flame

by LifeIsAStage



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Cloud Strife, First Meetings, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsAStage/pseuds/LifeIsAStage
Summary: "You really are perfectIon."  Andrea repeated his earlier sentiment. Moving like a hunter stalking his prey, until he was facing Cloud.  "However, I need to get this corset off you."
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea & Cloud Strife, Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Like A Moth To A Flame

Cloud stood silently on the stage at the Honeybee Inn, staring blankly into the crowd. The applause, bright lights and loud music started to blur together. The Barker at the South entrance had been right. Wall Market was the pleasure capital of Midgar, with everything for everybody. No amount of hype could describe this place. It needed to be experienced. However, this evening was more pain than pleasure for Cloud.

The pretty boy doorman in front of Corneo's Mansion was right. He couldn't fight his way through to help Tifa escape, without the risk of innocent people paying for their actions. This was the only option, and Cloud wasn't happy. He reminded himself that this was for Tifa. 

Apparently, his reputation had reached all of Midgar. Both Tifa and Aerith wouldn't let him refuse any job, especially if it was a life or death situation. Cloud had caught the attention of some very influential people in Wall Market, also known as The Trio. Letters from the trio were needed to get both him and Aerith into the audition. They only needed the approval of two.

Chocobo Sam was a waste of their time. He refused to give his approval, even if the coin toss wasn't rigged. Cloud really couldn't blame him for not wanting to get involved. Anymore than he already was.

Madame M forced them to fight and win on her behalf at the Colosseum. The price to make Aerith look like a million gil, and gave Cloud a hand massage that was worth all his gil. The pleasurable parts of the evening.

The last of the trio was the owner of the Honeybee Inn, Andrea Rhodea. Cloud was forced into a dance off against Andrea. After earning his approval, the dress was put on him. Right on the stage for everyone to see, that's what pissed Cloud off the most out of his whole Wall Market experience. 

Feeling less of a Mercenary and more of being used. This would be his last job. He would fulfill his promise to Tifa, then leave Midgar. No regrets or looking back.

Suddenly, it's hard to breathe. The pressure on his waist and chest unrelenting. The dress is suffocating him. Cloud looked down and saw the blue corset. He tried to loosen it, but it felt tighter with each attempt. Anyone watching would think that he was just exploring the illusion of curves and breasts. 

Cloud didn't give a fuck about Andrea's true beauty speech. He tried to ignore those smouldering hazel eyes staring, beckoning him like a moth to a flame. The man had a magnetic pull that attracted people to him. Maybe it was his natural charm, charisma, confidence and the feeling of never being afraid. Offering an escape from reality, if only for a few hours. Things that were expected of Andrea Rhodea to provide, and he gave them perfection. 

Cloud couldn't deny that the man was sexually appealing. Andrea's warm smooth voice, the sway of his hips, the feeling of his hands on him during their dance. The look of approval or desire in Andrea's eyes, when he saw him in the dress. The anticipation he felt when Andrea dipped him during their dance, faces inches apart and calling him 'perfection'. Cloud knew he wouldn't have resisted if Andrea kissed him. He shook his head, blaming what he was feeling for two reasons. A small sensation of the orgasmic hand massage still lingered in his body, or there were odorless pheromones filtering through the ventilation systems. 

The Trio should consider themselves lucky that he didn't have his sword. What he needed was to be left alone and fresh air. He would be no help to Tifa if he didn't calm down. The hidden alleyway near the inn would give him both. Cloud quickly walked off the stage, ignoring Aerith. He just couldn't handle any more looks or words of praise. 

"Not a word." 

"But, you're so pretty!" She teased grabbing onto his left arm, surprised when he shook her off and kept walking. Aerith quickly moved in front of him. A concerned look on her face as she looked him over.

"I'm fine." He reassured her, but knew she could see through his lie by his ragged breathing. "Just need fresh air. Get the letter."

"You really are perfectIon." Andrea repeated his earlier sentiment. Moving like a hunter stalking his prey, until he was facing Cloud. "However, I need to get this corset off you."

"I'm not doing another performance for you!" Cloud's voice dangerously low, glaring at Andrea. Blue eyes flashing green.

"Perish the thought." Andrea replied, placing his left pointer finger on those tantalizing lips to silence him. "It's obvious that you're having trouble breathing. I'm only concerned about your wellbeing."

"It was you who sought and earned my approval. I have the letter, and different dresses waiting for you in my private dressing room." 

"It will be easier to get you past your adoring fans if I escort you." Offering his left arm to Cloud. "That is my only intention, nothing more."

"Do you always speak so eloquently," Cloud said what he was thinking, reluctantly linking his right arm with Andrea. "Or is this part of your performance?"

"Honey, I'm all natural." Andrea laughed, his eyes like fiery embers. "Thank you for the compliment. I don't recall another referring to me as such."

No words were exchanged between them, as they made a wave through the crowd. The lobby was worse than the stage area. The applause and whistles made him feel claustrophobic. Remarks that he was the girl of their dreams, and disappointment that he was with Andrea Rhodea was the breaking point. He needed to run, now and fast. 

Cloud tried to pull away, but he couldn't move. Andrea's left arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close to his side. "Just breathe." His voice had a calming effect, and Cloud felt like he was being carried. "We're almost there."

The dressing room was Honeybee themed. Gold walls and carpet with black furniture and doors. However, Andrea didn't lock the door. Wordlessly letting Cloud know he could leave at any time. 

"Get this damn thing off me!" Cloud ordered and Andrea quickly moved behind him, loosening the strings of the corset. His hands on Cloud's waist, helping steady him until he was breathing normally. "Thank you."

"Would you like to see how perfect you are, before you change the dress?" Andrea asked, and Cloud tried to ignore how close they were. The feeling of Andrea's hands on him, and breath tickling the shell of his left ear.

"Minds well." His bad ass attitude faltered, a little disappointed as Andrea slowly removed his hands. "I made it this far."

Andrea smiled, placing his hands on Cloud's shoulders guiding him across the room. Stopping in front of a floor length three way mirror next to the makeup vanity. Using the mirror, Cloud watched as Andrea silently walked away, and through the door at the right side of the room. Looking back at his reflection, all he could do was stare. 

The dress was black, high collar and floor length, the toes of the black heeled boots peaking out. The material felt like silk, cool and airy around his legs and hugged his hips. Long sleeves gave his arms and shoulders a big boned, not muscular appearance. The blue corset was the real focal point of the dress, an illusion of curves and breasts. Makeup, a blonde wig with braids, earrings and a black choker with a purple jewel completed his disguise. 

He looked like a woman, and the customers that hadn't seen his performance thought he was. The dress gave the appearance, but what about the feeling. Would he feel groping hands through the padded silk corset and react accordingly? That was the question weighing on his mind. Everything needed to be believable for the plan to work. Andrea was still in the other room, allowing an opportunity to test the dress. 

Looking back at his reflection, Cloud explored his new body. Watching his hands slowly run up and down his sides, groping his hourglass figure. Across his stomach and up, squeezing his breasts. He knew the curves and edges difference of men and women, and loved the feeling of silk on his skin. However, He felt only the padding and no sensations.

Cloud made a second attempt. Closing his eyes, adding more pressure to his movements. Fantasizing about Zack's touch was a mistake. The memories hurt too much, and the corset started to shift. He opened his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Having second thoughts about the dress?" 

Cloud turned around facing Andrea, feeling a little embarrassed but not ashamed. He would've accused Andrea of watching the whole time, but his arms were full with two dresses and shoes. True to his word, just the letter and dress change. No other expectations. 

"Personally I think it suits you." Setting the shoes on the vanity swivel chair and holding up the two dresses. "However, it doesn't matter what I think. These are your other options."

The dress in Andrea's left hand was black and white, very plain compared to the dresses Tifa and Aerith were wearing. The dress in his right hand was light purple princess style with a tiara included. No way in hell would he wear that dress.

"I'll stick with this one." Cloud replied. "Sorry, to waste your time."

"No apologies." Andrea replied, draping the dresses over the chair. "I expected you to be a more discerning customer." 

"Actually, it is I who should apologize to you. I broke the Honeybee Inn's first rule. All touching of any kind must be consensual."

"Exploiting people is not and will never be my style. Our dance off was the only part of your performance." He explained, entranced by those hypnotic blue eyes. "I was informed of your plan. Changing you on stage was only meant to save time, not for entertainment."

"My most trusted Honeybees were given the task with complete discretion." Andrea reassured him. "The audience including myself only saw the vision of beauty that you are." 

"Apology accepted." Cloud could tell this wasn't a performance. The expression on Andrea's face, his eyes and voice spoke the truth. "I need some help with the dress." There was a moment of awkward silence, as Andrea tightened the corset to fit Cloud comfortably. 

"Now twirl or not." Andrea couldn't resist teasing him. "I need to know if you can breathe when you walk." Cloud glared, but did as he was told. Walking across the room and back to the mirror. Staring at his reflection, as his hands slowly explored his curves again. 

The sound of a drawer closing loudly stopped him. He was too focused on himself, that he had forgotten Andrea was in the room. Cloud was actually blushing from embarrassment or something else, thankful that the makeup didn't let it show.

"Your letter as promised." Andrea was standing in front of the vanity, his smouldering hazel eyes locked on Cloud's every move. "What's going on in that beautiful mind?"

"I can't fail Tifa again." Cloud answered without hesitation. "This is my only chance." Suddenly, he felt mortified and shook his head. He had just shared his personal thoughts with a total stranger, something that was still hard to do with Tifa and Aerith. 

"Damn odorless pheromones." Cloud muttered. "I'm wasting time." 

A sharp hard slap on his ass was the response. Pain and pleasure mixing together, and Cloud stifled his moan. In one graceful movement he was facing Andrea. The dancer's left arm wrapped around his waist, right hand holding Cloud's left. It looked like they were about to dance, if not for the expression on Andrea's face. 

"As I told you before I'm all natural." More disappointed than angry from the assumption. "Unlike some other business owners, I run a decent establishment. My customers experience a pure and natural adrenaline high. Something they create themselves, not me."

"Regardless of the reputation as a brothel, not everyone comes here to play out sexual fantasies." His voice was a little colder, but flames danced in his eyes. Cloud couldn't look away. "Some are only here for the performance, while others just need someone to talk and listen without judgment. Live in your world, play in ours."

"Corneo has no control over my business. I have many offers to move my business out of Wall Market, and he knows this." Andrea continued, pulling Cloud until there was no space between them. "No amount of gil will change my mind." 

"A philosophy that many businesses do not share. Such as our exotic Madame M." Adjusting his hold on Cloud's hand, lacing their fingers together. "No one in their right mind would pay three thousand gil for a hand massage." The slight pressure eliciting a small moan from Cloud

"She was right." Andrea turned Cloud back around to face the mirror. His hands resting on Cloud's waist and a satisfied smile at the reaction. "You definitely don't disappoint. If only we had more time."

"Good luck with that." Cloud smirked placing his hands on Andrea's, guiding them down the same path he had explored earlier. "I heard there's a three year waiting list."

"What are you doing?" Andrea was caught off guard, and forced Cloud's hands to stop. He never intended or gave any indication, but pleasantly surprised that this was happening. If Cloud really wanted to do this, then he would happily indulge him.

"I need to know if this disguise works." Cloud honestly replied. "I'm not completely comfortable with this, but it needs to be done." A bold move on Cloud's part, and Andrea liked seeing him out of his comfort zone. "I can always ask one of your bees to help, if this makes you uncomfortable." 

"My work is impeccable." Andrea insisted, resisting the urge to move his hands needing confirmation. "I have your permission to touch you? Don't just show me, tell me."

"This is for Tifa. I'm not doing this for fun." Cloud tried to sound convincing, not wanting to admit to himself that it wasn't entirely true. "If this guy gropes me, I need to have a believable reaction."

"Perhaps you created your own pure natural high." Andrea whispered seductively, pulling Cloud by his waist against him. "You're in control. I will only go as far as you are comfortable with. However, I expect you to be vocal. Never be afraid."

"Stop wasting time." Cloud ordered, surprising himself. "Less talking, more touching."

"As you wish." Andrea replied. "Keep your hands still, and enjoy the ride."

Andrea would never be able to look in this mirror again, without remembering this moment. Cloud's eyes were closed, body melting into his, head tipped back, mouth opened. His moans are a beautiful melody. Andrea wished they had more time to explore all the pleasurable music Cloud could make, and leave his marks of approval. A chance to catch Cloud's eye. He craved this perfect boy's favor.

But, those thoughts would only exist in the sweetest dreams and fantasies. Right now, he enjoyed the reality of Cloud's reactions to his touches. This moment belonged to both of them. He wanted Cloud not only to feel, but to see as well.

"Open your eyes, Honey." Andrea whispered. "Enjoy this moment with me."

Cloud willingly obeyed, his eyes half-lidded focusing on Andrea's hands. Finally feeling the sensations that he had tried to create earlier. Andrea remained a Gentleman, but every movement intensified. 

His hands had the perfect amount of pressure, following the path Cloud had shown him. His touch was a consuming fire. He smelt like an exotic spice that fit his personality. His warm seductive voice created a shiver, like an electric jolt. Trapping Cloud in an intimate embrace, who moaned through it all. Sweet Intoxication. 

Cloud moved away when he felt the cool silk padding pressed hard against his nipples, and how his arousal was growing. He held onto the vanity table, regaining some control of himself. Eyes closed and breathing back to normal. Surprised by how fucking touch starved he was. 

The silence wasn't awkward this time. Both of them committing the moments they just shared to memory. Andrea stood by the mirror, watching Cloud pick the letter off the table. Reading it, searching for some hidden agenda that didn't exist. Finally satisfied, Cloud placed the letter back into the envelope.

"Smart and Beautiful, a deadly combination." Andrea mused. "As fast as our paths have crossed, they seperate the same."

"Times flies when you're having fun." Cloud replied, actually smiling. 

"So, you do have a sense of humor. As well as an appreciation for silk." Andrea walked the few steps over to him. Eyes roaming over Cloud's body roamed, his smile a seal of approval. "I'll remember that among other things." 

"The dress is new, but the dance isn't." Blue and Hazel eyes locked together, both anticipating the next move. The sound of Andrea's cell phone ringing ruined the moment. Midnight. Time for the audition. 

"Thanks for everything." Cloud tried to hide his disappointment, as Andrea was doing the same. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"The pleasure was all mine." Andrea replied, with a half-hearted smile. "If our paths cross again, let me know if your plan was successful."

Cloud nodded, and walked to the door. Right Hand on the doorknob, now or never. He turned around, pulling Andrea by the strings of his dance attire and kissed him.

Whether Cloud had control or Andrea let him didn't matter. He was finally tasting those tantalizing lips. This boy knew what he was doing. He had been taught well. Slow and passionate, then teasing him by sucking on his bottom lip. Cloud pulled away when he felt Andrea open for him. Admiring how dazed and confused he left him. 

The kiss was too short, leaving Andrea begging for more. Cloud silenced him with his left pointer finger, then walked away. A smug smile on his face, when he heard a frustrated sigh that sounded more like a growl.

"You sure took your sweet time." Aerith said, a mischievous smile on her face. An all knowing tone to her voice. "I don't see a dress change."

"I said not a word." He desperately tried to avoid the subject. "All of this is to help Tifa escape."

"Whatever you say, Miss Cloud." Aerith replied, linking her left arm with his right. Cloud tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. "Just between us girls, tell me how good Andrea felt and tasted."


End file.
